Give Your Heart A Break
by JMxJLxRT
Summary: Sonic had his heart broken badly,he can't even open up to the girl he likes.So what happens when Amy decides to make him believe that he needs a break and a second chance at love?Read and find out.Songfic Oneshot.Birthday gift for my 3rd personality,Raven.


**Hey everyone! It's JMxJLxRT with a oneshot!**

**Yeah I know...**

**This is for my 3rd personality,Raven...**

**It's her birthday today so I gave her a Sonamy oneshot!**

**Raven:FINALLY!**

**Yeah,she's Sonamy fan...**

**Disclaimer:Sonic,Amy,Tails belong to SEGA.**

**"Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato.**

* * *

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" Amy said tiredly.

"Why does he always run away?" she said as she walked on the sidewalk.

This morning the 18-year-old hedgehog was just out for a stroll when she saw her hero and good friend Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius' hero and waved a hello and as soon as he saw her,he started running her in a state of confusion.

Over the years the young hedgehog grew into a young lady,having grace,learning right from wrong, but not getting over now sees him as a friend,but still has some feelings for the the fangirl-love she had when she was younger.A more older romance.

But for now,friendzone is the current place for the time being.

_'Why did he run?' _She thought.

Even though he noticed her change of personality towards him,he still runs.

"But we talked about it...he said it was good with him if we just stay friends..." she said to herself.

"Ugh!" she said as she let out a frustrated sigh.

She looked to her side to find a classy diner that had the sign "Tuesday:Karaoke Night".

"Hmm..." She read over the sign,thinking deeply,but shaking her head in disagreement.

"Some other day..." she said as she walked away from the started to head to the Mystic Ruins to see Tails.

As she approached the door she heard voices inside.

"How can I Tails?!" a voice said.

"Sonic?..." Amy whispered.

* * *

"How can I Tails?!" Sonic said.

"How can I trust Amy with my heart?!" he said as his two-tailed friend looked at him.

"What if it just gets broken again?What if I try too hard and lose? There's just too much I can't take!" he said as he sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Look Sonic, if you like Amy, you should go for her..." Tails said as he sat by his best friend.

"But she'll just break my heart like all the rest..." Sonic said.

"Amy isn't Sally,Sonic..." Tails pointed out.

Sonic raised his head to look at Tails.

"She's actually willing to love you...I mean c'mon!she still does!" said Tails.

"But..." Sonic said.

"SONIC! Don't you see?! Amy loves you for you! Hell! She's even coping to being in the friendzone for you to feel comfortable!" Tails said.

"I-I don't know...I'll see you later Tails..." Sonic said as he got up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"You'll regret it SONIC!" Tails warned but it went on deaf ears as Sonic had already left.

"He'll be back..." Tails said as he sat on the couch.

*knock* *knock*

_'Already?!' _Tails thought.

"Sonic if it's you again I swear I'm-" Tails opened the door to reveal a very mad pink hedgehog.

"A-AMY! So nice to see you again!" said Tails as Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

Tails sweatdropped as her gaze intensified.

"You've got some explaining to do..." she said as Tails gulped.

* * *

Sonic was running through the Mystic Ruins deep in thought.

_'Maybe I should give Amy a chance...' _

He slowed down a moment as he scanned the area.

_'Which way to the city again?' _

He took a wild guess and started to run north.

Luckily,he was right since he saw many buildings.

He was going to search for the Rose for a chance for a date with him.

After hours of searching,he skidded to a stop as he looked around.

"Maybe some other time..." he said sadly as he looked at a window that belonged to a classy diner.

The sign said "Tuesdays:Karaoke Night".

Sonic shrugged and stepped in the diner.

"Why not at least a little entertainment..." he said.

* * *

It was soon dark and Sonic was still at the diner,but he wasn't the only one since the diner was still packed with people.

_'If only I knew...' _Turns out there were a lot of love-struck people who decided to sing about their happiness and Sonic wasn't thrilled about that.

He clapped lazily as the person finished singing.

He decided to call it a night and was leaving a tip until he heard the next person to volunteer for karaoke.

**"Please give a welcoming hand for our next volunteer, AMY ROSE!" **said the intercom as Amy went to stand on stage.

"This is for my good friend,I hope he's here tonight..." Amy said as the music started.

**(A/N: **lyrics **) **

The day I first met you 

You told me 

You'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was 

Sonic's ears listen to her amazing voice as looked at her.

Her eyes met his as she continued to sing.

Now here we are

So close,yet so far

How did I pass the test

When will you realize

Baby I'm not like the rest 

She started to look at him as she sang for him and only him.

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared its wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Lemme give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Oh yeah yeah 

The crowd started to clap to the beat as Sonic joined them.

On Sunday,you went home,alone

there were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone,my love

but you did not reply

The world is ours

If you want it

We can take it

If you just take my hand 

Amy sang as she stuck out her hand.

There's no turning back now

BABY TRY AND UNDERSTAND!

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Lemme give your heart a break 

Give your heart a break

There's so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Lemme give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Oh yeah yeah 

The clapping came to a hush as Amy sang the bridge.

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Everytime you 

Run~ 

Amy sang as Sonic felt slightly guilty.

Woah woah 

Don't wanna break your heart

Lemme give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Lemme give your heart a break 

The crowd cheered as they heard her sing.

Amy looked into Sonic's eyes as she sang this one verse.

Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away

some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Baby I can ease the ache

the ache

So let me give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Lemme give your heart a break

Give your heart a break

Oh yeah yeah

The day I first met you

you told me

you'd never fall in love. 

Amy finished as the crowd cheered and clapped.

She got off the stage and was then met by Sonic.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hey..." she said.

"Amy I-" he started.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?" she interrupted.

"I-"

"If the reason was because of you not taking a chance why didn't you tell me before?" Amy said hurt.

"A-"

"Cause I could've really helped with-mmph!" she said but then her mouth was covered by his hand.

"I just wasn't ready to start a relationship I also was scared to admit my feelings to you yet." he said.

"But that was in the past Amy..." Sonic said as he removed his hand from her face.

"I'm not scared anymore..." he said as she listened.

"So if you'd let me..." he said.

"Amy,would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Amy looked at him in surprise as her face displayed a smile as she nodded.

Sonic widened his eyes as he smiled and hugged as she hugged back.

"But...I'm still mad at you..." said Amy as she pulled back.

Sonic was confused but then displayed a sly smile.

Amy raised her eyebrow at this.

"What are yo-"

She was silenced by a pair of warm lips as strong arms snaked around her waist.

Sonic was kissing her!

She began to kiss back as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss

They pulled back for air as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Still mad?" asked Sonic with a know-it-all smirk as Amy pouted.

* * *

**DONE!**

**So Raven...how was it?**

**Raven:THANK YOU *tackles me in death hug***

**Your *gasping* welcome!**

**Raven:*lets me go* sorry...**

***takes deep breaths* apology accepted.**

**MY FIRST ONESHOT/SONGFIC!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!**


End file.
